readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
News from AustralianFan
This page contains all the news on series by AustralianFan, including Ben 10: The Alien Generation, Ultimate Avengers: Heroes of Justice, and his plans for Peyton's stories. Ben 10: The Alien Generation *Season 2 was cancelled. Whether or not it will resume will be up to me. I may make a continuation page for anyone who decides that they want to pick it up. *Plan for Kevin to use new things in later seasons: Fire, Oil, Mud, Water, Ice, Lava, Leaves, Plastic, Paper, Cardboard and Coal! *36 playable aliens +Ben, Gwen and Kevin! Gwen can go Anodyte and Kevin can absorb 8 materials. Also discover the 12 huge story levels that act as episodes 73- 84, and the many unlockable bonus levels! *Season 6 is going to occur, episodes 85- 99 are going to be about Ben's aliens as separate entities- after Ben gives up the Omnitrix, Rook and Azmuth free the genoarchetypes and give them Ben's DNA, making over seventy different Bens. It will feature new master control aliens, including Ballistic and Formin. Ben 10: Finite Quest *The sequel to TAG, but instead of continuing from TAG, it continues from Omniverse in a separate timeline to both TAG and the possible successor of Omniverse. At least twelve new aliens will debut, and all the TAG aliens will there too, unlocked differently, however. This will be a very interesting series once I get around to it. *It will start with Ben attending an alien convention with tons of aliens both familiar and unfamiliar to Ben. *I can confirm that Season 1 introduces: Brutabear, Yuckfly, Early Bird, Dogment, Wringz and Squirrock. *I can also confirm Season 2 has: Air Raid, Robricks, Battry, Splatz and Hexacomb. *I can also confirm Season 3 has: Growth Spurt, Weal, Kingmane and Crabbler. *Three Seasons, all with 14 episodes. I will update on aliens as I invent them. Ultimate Avengers: Heroes of Justice *The adding of information for Volume One is underway! Volume One is released! Volume Two may come out if I can finish info on Volume One. *I have to remember this series at some point, because it's going nowhere. *Middle Saga being planned. *End Saga will happen, probably in the same year as the Middle Saga. Ben 10: Ultimate 4 Alien *Episode Navs are still being added, and at the end of it I will fix up the nineteenth (or possibly twentieth) story, and go from there. I apologise to Peyton for not getting to this either, but I will be able to very soon. Notes *This page is necessary for me, as it's better than a periodic blog with news, so please keep it. *I will be taking some of the notes from this page for when I make "planned" sections to my series pages. It gets harder and harder to come back here, so I think I'll just wrap things up for now. Category:TAG Category:UA:HoJ Category:U4A Category:Pages Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:DC Category:MARVEL Category:Aliens Category:Secret Saturdays Category:Thundercats